Haine
by CherryHitomie
Summary: Traduction. Tous deux se haïssent eux-mêmes pour ces raisons, et pourtant ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de succomber. Slash House/Wislon.


Titre : Haine

Paring : House/Wilson. Il s'agit donc d'un slash (relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Homophobe, casse-toi !).

Résumé : Tous les deux se haïssent eux-mêmes pour ces raisons, et pourtant ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de succomber.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, blablabla. Je tenais juste à préciser que ce OS est une traduction d'une fic espagnole de Insaneslasher, disponible sur ce même site.

Note de la traductrice : Afin d'éviter un trop grand nombre de répétitions, je me suis vu obligée de modifier légèrement le texte par endroits.

* * *

House avait des centaines de raisons de se haïr. Comme par exemple les avoir tous incité à l'abandonner. Ou comme être trop orgueilleux pour se permettre de dépendre de quelqu'un. Ou encore comme s'obliger à ne rien désirer de plus que de prendre sa Vicodine, boire une bière, et avoir un orgasme par ses propres mains sous la douche, en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier de nom.

House avait des centaines de raisons de se haïr. Et la plus importante était Wilson.

Wilson qui se refuse à s'en aller malgré toutes les tentatives de House pour l'éloigner de lui. Wilson qu'il ne parvient pas à convaicre de le laisser seul pour pouvoir ainsi se délecter comme il l'entend de sa douleur et du souvenir du départ de Stacy. Emportant sa jambe avec elle.

Wilson, qui a trouvé le moyen de faire que son orgueil s'agenouille, réclamant un peu d'attention de la part de ces yeux marron, ou un sourire amical dirigé vers lui, et qui abuse quotidiennement de ce pouvoir.

Wilson, qui semble toujours lui donner de faux espoirs, encore plus depuis la fin de la semaine passée, regardant ensemble de mauvais films dès le premier accro entre deux mariages ou quand les disputes avec son épouse deviennent insupportables. De faux espoirs.

Et Wilson qui montrait que les choses allaient mal avec sa femme. Très mal. Si mal que la prochaine dispute avec Julie sera problablement la dernière. Celle qui fera que Julie le jettera de la maison, ses valises en mains, avec une variante du célèbre "je t'ai donné les meilleures années de ma vie" qui résonnera à ses oreilles. Celle qui fera que Wilson ira chez House pleurnicher comme un malheureux et finira par feindre de s'être endormit sur le fauteuil.

Pour finir par se glisser la nuit jusqu'à son lit. À le tourmenter avec des baisers irrésistiblement humides. Avec des mains divines qui touchent avec maîtrise ce qu'aucun ami hétérosexuel ne devrait toucher. Avec des gémissements de plaisir insoutenables.

House savait qu'il ne résisterait pas. Il ne pourra pas. Il ne réussira pas à se débattre malgré tout ce qu'il tentera. De toutes ses forces. Comme il le fait toujours. Et quand il se rendra compte que tout est finit, il s'effondrera sur le matelas, complètement vide et la gorge serrée par l'amertume.

Wilson ne dira rien quand après ça, il le jettera de son lit. Il n'insistera même pas. Comme s'il savait que House le faisait pour essayer de maintenir un peu de sa dignité perdue. Comme s'il savait que si Wilson le lui demandait, il ne pourrait pas lui dire que non. Comme s'il savait jusqu'à quel point il avait les testicules de House entre ses mains, jusqu'à quel point il le contrôlait. Et comme si le savoir lui était égal.

Et House se haïsait pour ça. Pour ne pas savoir résister. Mais il se hait d'autant plus qu'il ne veut même pas essayer.

Il se déteste encore plus parce qu'il survit avec l'espoir qu'une nuit, Wilson lui demande de le laisser dormir dans son lit.

--

Wilson avait des milliers de raisons de se haïr. Comme le fait d'avoir trompé plusieurs fois ses épouses, étant incapable de se contrôler. Ou comme être émotionnellement masochiste, toujours à se chercher un moyen de se punir de ne pas être assez bon, pas assez parfait. Ou comme continuer d'espérer un miracle qui soignerait ses malades en phase terminale. Ou quand il leur explique qu'ils luttent contre une bataille perdue d'avance.

Wilson avait des milliers de raisons de se haïr. Et la plus importante était House.

House, avec qui il a trompé toutes ses épouses et qui a été complice du reste de ses erreurs, le faisant invariablement se sentir plus coupable avec ses sourires moqueurs et ses commentaires, ainsi que la rugosité avec laquelle il le touche à chaque occasion.

House qui l'insulte jusqu'à ce que Wilson souhaite partir en courant, fuir loin du mal qu'il lui inflige, au lieu de continuer à ses côtés, recevant ces mots comme il le mérite. Comme la punition qui le ferait assurément souffrir.

House, qui lui a fait perdre mille et une fois l'espoir de pouvoir l'aider, de calmer sa douleur. Parce que peut-être si Wilson réussit à le changer House pourra le changer à son tour et lui rendre sa sagesse.

Et Julie savait déjà probablement que Wilson lui avait été infidèle. Et il sait que Julie ne supportera pas cette situation encore très longtemps. Il sait que la seule raison pour laquelle leur histoire n'a pas encore explosée, c'est qu'elle refuse de l'admettre. Elle est presque entièrement détruite, comme Wilson. Il sait que quand elle le fera, quand elle craquera et qu'elle le jettera hors de la maison, Wilson devra prendre une décision.

Décision qui consistera à choisir entre prendre un hôtel ou dormir chez House.

Décision qui consistera à récupérer une infime partie de sa dignité ou finir encore plus brisé qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Parce qu'il sait que s'il va chez House, ils feindront tous les deux de ne pas savoir ce qui va se passer, que Wilson tentera de se contrôler, mais que finalement, tout sera vain. Wilson finira dans le lit de House, et House finira en lui. Et tandis que House entrera et sortira de lui avec de plus en plus de force, Wilson pleurera contre l'oreiller. Parce que, putain, c'est tellement bon et il le comble avec d'autres plaisir qui n'ont rien à voir avec le physique. Cest comme s'approcher de l'état où il comprendra tout. Il cessera de lutter et se noiera en paix une bonne fois pour toute, mais tous deux arrivent trop vite au paroxysme du plaisir pour que Wilson trouve ce point.

Et ensuite House s'écartera de lui comme si Wilson le répugnait, il avalera deux Vicodines et il lui dira de disparaître de sa vue. Wilson voudra alors le frapper, exiger de lui qu'il cesse de l'utiliser. Il voudra lui demander de le laisser être à ses côtés maintenant et pour toujours en étant plus proches qu'ils ne le sont déjà. Mais il sait que cela ne servira à rien.

Et Wilson se hait pour cela, parce qu'il n'a jamais été capable de se soumettre mais avec House, il se soumet toujours.

Il se déteste encore plus parce qu'il sait qu'à la nuit suivante, il se laissera faire à nouveau. Il retournera dans le lit de House et se fera de nouveau rejetter.


End file.
